Merry Christmas
by Arcanelle
Summary: [AU][Oneshot] All Rin wanted for Christmas was a family. [Slight Inu x Kik]


Disclaimer: Who, me? No, no, no! I'm just an insanely overzealous fan!

-

AN: I know, I know, I _need_ to update. I'm horrible. You all hate me. It's understandable. Please, though, just take this Christmas Special as an apology for it.

**Read, my faithful readers!!!:** Okay, now that I have your attention, I'd like to make an announcement. This is more than a simple "Please don't kill me!" story—this is a gift to a number of people. To **Aamalie**, one of my favorite authors (and the person who makes me update); **Heart of Friendship**, my friend Amber who contributes to the insanity that thrives at my school; **Love and Guns**, the Trigun fan and uber-cool artist/writer whose work keeps me from ever getting headstrong about my fiction.

**But above all else**, this is for my good friend, **Yami Akari**, a.k.a. Kara—the Sesshoumaru-obsessed maniac who had the nerve to make me watch Inuyasha, exactly one year ago. Congratulations, Kara, you've created a monster.

_Merry Christmas,_ my friends. May you have a warm and gift-filled holiday, whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or some unknown holiday which has yet to be introduced to planet Earth.

And if anyone is wondering, I haven't updated for a while because… _Grandma got Run over by a Reindeer, walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve! You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Grandpa, we believe! She'd been drinking too much eggnog, and we begged her not to go! But she forgot her medication, and she stumbled out the door into the snow. _ Whee! –spins in computer chair- (too much sugar!)

There will be several one-shots in this set, with each dedicated to one particular individual, based upon their tastes and favorite characters.

-

--

---

**Christmas One-Shot Number 1: Dear Santa…**

_To: Yami Akari._

_Despite the fact that most people think you're evil, I know they're wrong—you only act like you hate everyone and everything because you have to hide your insanity. Don't worry, though, because it takes an insane person to recognize another. After all, even though you hate _almost_ everyone and everything, I know it wouldn't be possible for you to hate all things. xD_

_You truly are Sesshoumaru at heart! Or, perhaps, some weird cross between Sesshoumaru and resurrected Kikyou. Who knows…?_

_Merry Christmas, and remember: The world is your video game, and you're in control of the villain. Have a blast destroying random people, cars and telephone poles!_

---

--

-

Rin quickly finished scribbling her letter to Santa, reading over it. Other than a few ink smudges and her shaky handwriting, it was perfect—or, at least, as perfect as could be expected from a seven-year-old. She shoved it into an envelope, writing "To Santa Claus at the North Pole" on the front of it.

"Miss Kikyou!" she called out, waving it in the air. The young woman bent down to the young girl's level. "Miss Kikyou, do you need a stamp to send letter to Santa?" she asked. The woman chuckled, pushing a stray lock of black her from in front of her eyes.

"Do reindeer need to ride busses?" she asked playfully. She scooped a handful of silver glitter from the boy who was making a Hanukkah card for his friend. Holding it out for Rin to see, she explained, "You don't need stamps. You have magic." She dumped the glitter into Rin's hands.

"Magic?" the young girl inquired, examining the glitter. The woman nodded.

"With a strong desire, a pure heart, and a bit of magic, anything is possible," she promised. She ruffled the girl's dark brown bangs.

"Do you think Santa will bring me a family?" Rin asked hopefully. She nodded.

"If he finds a good one, I'm sure he'll send them to get you." She stood up, walking over to another child.

Rin sprinkled the glitter onto the letter, watching it reflect the Christmas lights on the tree. "I have magic," she stated softly. She hopped up, running to Kikyou. "Can I put this in the mailbox for Santa, please?" she asked.

"Get your coat and boots, and I'll take you outside."

She grinned, racing upstairs and grabbing the worn coat from her bed and shoving her feet into her grungy brown boots. Most people would have described her as "homely," but, even though the coat was a hideous orange and was adorned with patches from where it had been torn, she had considered it beautiful—and for an orphan, the coat wasn't too awful.

She rushed back down the stairs and out the door, with Kikyou walking behind her every step of the way. "I hope my letter isn't to late!" she panted, shoving her letter in the box. The woman shook her head.

"It's never too late, Rin," she explained. "Now, let's get back inside before we freeze. Why don't you make a Christmas card, okay?" She nodded.

"Can I make a snow angel first, please?" she asked, spinning around.

"Well," she began, intent on turning the girl down, but one look at the sweet, hopeful expression on the girl's face melted her heart. "Alright, one snow angel."

She giggled, dropping into the snow.

She forgot the close the mailbox.

-

"Ouch! Damnit…" He snatched the offensive item from the air, growling. "It's some stupid letter to Santa…" he grumbled, showing it to his brother. "Figures. Kikyou should really explain to these kids that Santa doesn't exist before someone sues her over letters poking eyes out…"

"They're orphaned children, Inuyasha," his brother explained agitatedly. "They have to have something to believe in, or else they might turn out like you."

"Whatever…" He shoved the letter to his brother. "Here, Sesshoumaru. It's getting some glittery crap on me." He reached into his pocket, clutching the black velvet box, as he knocked on the door of the orphanage. "Kikyou!" he yelled through the door. "It's Inuyasha!"

The door crept open, revealing a young woman, with black hair tied in a ponytail and a red Santa cap on her head. "Come in, Inuyasha, and try not to track in any snow," she told him, smiling. "I have a gift for you." She pulled a gift from underneath the tree, handing it to him. "Merry Christmas."

Most of the children stopped what they were doing to watch the couple. Inuyasha slowly untied the red ribbon, tossing it to the floor. He used his fingernail to slice the side of the Spongebob wrapping paper, sliding the contents out. The gold band glittered in the light.

"It's a watch," he laughed, examining it. "By the looks of it, an expensive one."

"Because you're _always _late," she snickered.

"Thanks, Kikyou." He fastened it onto his wrist, putting his arm around her shoulder. His brother elbowed him sharply.

"Don't you have something for her, brother?" he hissed. Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Sesshoumaru. Play with the children, if you're getting bored," he joked. On cue, two young children attacked themselves to his brother's legs.

"You're brother has a point, Inuyasha," Kikyou began cautiously. "After all, you wouldn't forget my present, would you?" He shook his head, taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Kikyou, listen…" He cupped her face in his hands, lifting her chin up so she was looking straight into his eyes. "You mean the world to me, and…" He took a deep breath. He had imagined it being so much easier. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his face. He wasn't nervous, he told himself—the heater was on too high, and he wasn't used to so much hot air blowing in his face, at least when he wasn't talking to Kouga.

He ignored the children peering around the corner of the kitchen door, trying to see what was happening.

"Kikyou," he resumed, "I've never felt like this about anyone else… ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He slid the black velvet box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a gold ring, with a small diamond in the middle. "I know it's not much—I mean, your gift to me probably costs more than the ring—but Kikyou…" he began.

"I think he's gonna ask her to marry him!" Rin murmured to the group behind her, peering around the corner at the two.

"I pity her if she says yes," Sesshoumaru grumbled. A couple of the older boys sniggered.

"Shish!" Rin hissed at them.

"Kikyou, I can't give you much, but the one thing I can promise you is my eternal love and devotion," he vowed.

She could feel tears build up behind her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck. The tears betrayed her eyes, seeping through. "Inuyasha…" she sobbed. "I love you so much…"

"So you _will_ marry me?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye. "But, Inuyasha, you do understand that I am still held responsible for the Shikon Orphanage, right?"

He cringed. He'd have to live in the orphanage with Kikyou—something he had neglected to consider. Still, he wouldn't let that stop him from living with the woman he loved. There were only a dozen or so children. That wouldn't be so horrible. "That doesn't change my decision," he added hesitantly. "Of course, though, we have to invite Sesshoumaru to stay with us. It's only fair that he help."

His blond-haired sibling winced as a group of children dog-piled on top of him. "I despise children…" he grumbled.

"Yay for Uncle Sesshy!" Rin shouted out, jumping onto his back.

"Yay, Uncle Sesshy!" the group chorused.

-

Sesshoumaru groaned, locking the bathroom door before splashing his face with water. '_Children… such savages…' _He dried off his hands, pulling the glittery envelope out of his coat pocket. Curiosity getting the better of him, he sliced the seal of the letter and unfolded it. Any other child—a child with a home—might wish for a pony, a doll house, or perhaps a new baby bother or sister. _'Sometimes I wish I had never asked for a new brother, but I doubt it would change anything…'_

This girl—Rin, as it said—had asked for a family.

_A kind, happy family,_ she wrote. _They don't have to have lots of money, as long as they love me. I don't even care if they want me to like spinach. I just want a mommy or a daddy._ She seemed like a sweet child—a dreamer, most likely, from the look of the hearts she used to dot her i's.

He dusted the glitter from his hands, drawing a crushed Oreo cookie from the package. _'Thoughtful, but a bit ignorant to the facts of life.' _He chuckled dryly, emptying the crumbs into the waste basket. _'Cute, nonetheless.'_

He heard a soft knock on the door. "Uncle Sesshy, I have to potty!" a small voice called.

"Hang on, I'll be right out," he replied, reaching for the door knob.

"Actually, I kinda don't have to go anymore…" the redheaded child admitted as Sesshoumaru opened the door. He winced, maneuvering around the boy.

"Well, then, perhaps Miss Kagome can find you some dry clothes?" he suggested, steering clear of the puddle on the carpet.

He nodded, pouting as he exited.

"Disgusting…"

-

He sat by the warmth of the fire, drawing in the heat and trying not to think about the myriad of children dancing about the room. If he could just get through the gift opening, he could sneak out to his new room. He cringed at the thought of having to live under the same roof as the orphans.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Sesshy!" a young girl exclaimed, shoving a sloppily wrapped gift into his arms. "I made it for you, 'cuz you're sorta part of our family now." Several children standing behind her nodded in agreement.

He tore through the newspaper used to wrap the gift, taking the lid off of the shoebox. Enclosed was a white boa.

"Uncle Inuyasha said you would like it, so we all pitched in to buy it," she announced proudly.

"Rin had the idea to buy you a present," the redheaded boy behind her pointed out. "We just collected the money from couch cushions… and we borrowed some from Miss Kagome." The girl blushed lightly.

"So, you're Rin?" he asked, looking the young girl over. She nodded.

"Yessir, Uncle Sesshy," she admitted shyly. He nodded to her.

"Thank-you," he forced out. She beamed.

"Yay, Uncle _Fluffy!"_ she called out.

"Yay, Uncle Fluffy!" the children chimed after her.

-

Rin snatched the nearest pink crayon, eligibly scribbling a name onto a white paper-cut heart. "I'm making a card for _Uncle Fluffy!_" she declared, doodling random squiggles around the words. "What about you, Souten?"

The other girl flushed madly. "No one!" she shot in defense. "I just like coloring! And I have to have something to throw at Shippou's head later…"

"I'm making a card for Miroku!" the eleven-year-old behind them professed. Souten stuck out her tongue.

"Uncle Inuyasha's friend?" Rin inquired. She nodded.

"Buzz off, Koharu!" Souten hissed, raising a bottle of glue. "You're making me mess up!"

"Hmph…" She stormed away, sitting down with some of the older kids.

"I'm surprised she didn't get coal last Christmas," Souten jeered. "I can't believe she got the shoes she wanted and you didn't get the family you asked for…"

"But Koharu's shoes got ruined in the mud," Rin pointed out, brushing her brown mane out of her eyes. "And I did get the family I wanted—in fact, I think I had it all along."

"What?" Souten grumbled, scratching her head. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Sesshy and Inuyasha, Miss Kikyou and Kagome, and all you guys," she explained, "my brothers and sisters. We're all like one big family."

"Huh…" Souten considered this for a moment. "I never thought of it that way." She smirked. "Wanna play some Valentine's Day pranks on our weirdo sister?" Souten pointed to Koharu. "I have a brilliant plan…"

-

--

---

_I hope your holidays are bright and warm and fuzzy—_

_If not, I'm sure Sesshy's boa is up for loan._

---

--

-

AN: Each person gets their own itty bitty ficlet. Yay! Merry X-mas, Kara!


End file.
